Natsu and the Journal
by AnimAYFan101
Summary: Natsu needs to find Erza on the beach before harm can befall her, so he makes a contract with Eros, the god of love and lust, to find her. This turns his life upside down with fun activities involving the whole guild. Rated M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1: Contract with a God

Authors Note- This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction, so whoopee! This takes place right after the Tower of Heaven's explosion, roughly episode 40 & 41 of the anime. Criticism is very much so appreciated, so enjoy!

—

**Point of View: 3rd Person**

Natsu Dragneel ran across the beach, cold water lapping at his feet. He was following Erza after the tower shot upwards, whatever happened there, and saw her flung out towards this island. He ran across the beach for hours, and the sky started to turn dark from the shadows of the trees, with only a few clouds in the air and a bright full moon hanging above him. When running, he noticed a small, black, leather-bound booklet that was resting up a tree, worn from years of erosion. What had actually caught his eye, however, is a small slip of paper that fell out of it. Taking the book and paper in hand, he glanced at the note. A quick read said,

_"Do not read this unless you are in a desperate situation…"_

Natsu quickly ripped open the front cover. If he was ever desperate, it was now. Looking at the book, he saw all but the final page had been torn out. He read the page, and it went as followed:

_"Dear Diary, today is the final day I will be writing here, as I have finally finished my quest for freedom. I have been locked in Jellal's slavery camps building the Tower of Heaven, and have broken free as of July 7th, 777."_

Natsu stopped, confused. This was the same date that both Igneel, and the other Dragon Slayer's, Gajeel was his name, dragon disappeared. This could not only help him, but give a hint towards where Igneel was! He read on;

_"What saved me I would never believe possible until I saw it before my own eyes. One day, an old man was brought in, and cuffed to work as slave labor with the rest of us. As much of a humble man I am, I walked over to help him to his feet, despite the whippings I may later receive for stopping work. The man, as I reached for his hand, stuffed a paper into my palm and closed my fist. He gave me a pat on the back, and walked his way. Later that day, I checked out the note. On the front, it read 'Do not read this unless you are in a desperate situation…' and believe me, slavery is pretty damn desperate. I flipped the paper over, and on the back was some ancient runes, and a key to deciphering them. Weeks later, I deciphered them, and they read something I never would have believed…"_

At that point, the edge of the paper had worn away, and he couldn't continue. Natsu looked on the back of the paper, and sure enough, there were runes and a deciphering code. Natsu looked at the back page of the journal, and it seemed the owner of this had already written out the deciphered code.

_"For thou that seeks the way to success_

_Relax thy body and remove the pain from thine chest_

_Read the following phrase and make a contract with the best"_

_"I, broken and desperate, call upon the god Eros to free me of my burden!"_

Despite common misconception, Natsu wasn't a complete idiot. He spotted the word contract, and new something was up. A contract with a GOD? Even though this was a world of magic, a god was considered ludicrous to many. Immortality is possible through the darkest of arts, which is how demons exist, but few believed in a god.

"I have no choice though, I have to save Erza, don't I?" Natsu said aloud. "Well, here goes nothin'!"

**_"I, broken and desperate, call upon the god Eros to free me of my burden!"_**

Nothing happened… Natsu, resting up against the palm tree, waited for several minutes. Still nothing.

"This journal was nothing but a ludicrous peace of shit!" Natsu yelled, chucking the book at the tree he was just leaning up against. The force of his throw cracked the tree down the center, and it split into two. Suddenly, a scream was heard in the air. Natsu whipped around, and saw a tall, blonde man with wings. He had light blue eyes like the sky on a nice day, and a golden bow with three gold arrows in his quiver.

"Agh, holy fuck! Did you have to throw the book?! This is what I get for binding a bit of my soul to a physical object, sheesh…" He grumbled. "Well, as you guessed, I'm the Eros, you know, the god of love and lust, Greek, blah blah blah, anyways, what can I do for ya kiddo?"

"The runes said something about you freeing me of my burden, and making a contract? I need to find my friend, she was just flung away in a large explosion thing of water from the Tower of Heaven to revive some black magic dude call—"

"Woah there little dude, I don't care about your love story, just the contract. I'll play with history a bit so you can find your friend, and in return you let me shape your life in the way I do best."

Natsu was blushing from Eros' saying of a love story, to be perfectly honest he did have a bit of a crush on Erza, how can you not love someone with that much raw power? Although he wasn't a complete idiot, he was still stupid, so he quickly agreed. He didn't care what this "god" did, as long as he could save Erza. Erza had saved his life countless times, and he still had to pay her back, but they never did finish the duel to see who is stronger.

"Deal, now where's Erza?"

***Snap***

"Right over there, little dude" said Eros with a snap of his fingers.

Natsu ran off after Erza, he saw her drifting up from the water's bottom. Natsu ran, and ran, and ran, desperate to get her before she drowned or fell back to the ocean floor. He plunged his hand into the water, and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her up as quickly as he could, and held her with both arms like a princess. He glanced down at her face, and saw she was still fainted from exhaustion. Furthering down her body, he noticed to his gleeful surprise that whilst pulling her up, her bandages wrapping around her breasts had ripped from being submerged in water. Her breasts, not too big, yet definitely not small, were sticking out in the air, with red, rosy caps on the ends. Natsu felt a bulge grow in his pants. It had been years since he'd seen Erza naked, the last time was when they were kids taking a bath together. Erza was clearly out cold at this point, so he decided to have some fun. He lifted her up, set her legs around his waste, and carried her back with two hands. He sucked on her breasts, and they tasted amazing. Although out, he could've sword he heard Erza moaning. Finally, he could take it no more.

He sat Erza down, and pulled down his belt. He gripped his shaft, now hard from the groping of Erza's breasts. His dick, now 8 inches long, was pulsating from how excited it was. Natsu squeezed the tip of his penis with his index finger and thumb, and gave a slight moan. He then proceeded to rub his shaft, staring down at the beauty that laid before him. Faster and faster he went, imagining Erza waking up, getting turned on at what she saw, and engulfing his cock into her warm mouth. Just as he was getting there, Natsu saw Lucy and the others running along the beach. He quickly pulled his waste band back up, and put the ripped bandages over her breasts, picking her back up like a princess. He kissed her on her forehead, and was about to start walking, when she stirred in his arms.

**Point of View: Erza**

I gasped, startled as to what had just unfolded before my eyes. I was on water, but just seconds ago I was watching my friend break down at my funeral. _Am I a ghost? _I wondered.

"Where am I?" I said aloud, from sheer dumbfoundness. In the distance, I heard splashing feet.

"**ERZAAAA!**" yelled several people. At first, I was unsure of who they were, but my vision came into focus and they were my friends; Gray, Sho, Lucy, Happy, and a few others I recognized but couldn't put my finger on who they were. But where was Natsu?

"What happened? I'm… Alive?" I questioned myself, but to no answers. I had just watched my funeral, oblivious to everyone else. Now I'm on a beach, but everyone can see me? Did I just have a literal out-of-body experience? If so, how did they know where to find me? How long have I been "dead"? Questions like these swirled through my mind so much I didn't know what to do any more, but suddenly I felt a hard, pressing sensation on my left side. I gasped and glanced up, happier than ever to see Natsu. I quickly put two and two together, and realized what was pushing against me, but I forgave him, and took no notice of it; He did just save my life after all. "Natsu… You… saved me…" I was so happy, tears started rolling out of my eye as per usual, my right eye tearless. How had he found me through all that vortex of power? It must have been that bloodhound nose, sniffing out me and the blood on me from my injuries. I don't know if it was because he saved me, but in the moonlight, he looked devilishly handsome. I resisted the urge to lean up and kiss him because I knew that it would lead to nothing but gossip and trouble.

"We're the same," he said, and I instantly started blushing furiously. Was I blushing? Was he admitting his love to me? "We're all the same." Oh, he was just talking about what happened in the Tower. "Never do something like that again… **NEVER AGAIN!**"

He was right, how could I do something like that to him? Natsu was in tears, I had only seen this once before when Lisanna had died. Still, he looked so… beautiful in the light, his tears reflecting moonlight. I leaned in, and pressed my forehead against his. At that point, I couldn't resist my urges, and kissed his cheek. He stopped crying, and I was at a loss for words. _I could never tell Natsu how I feel! _I told myself, resisting the urge to do so. I quickly made something up to distract him. "You're right, Natsu. You don't die for your friends, you **live** for your friends!" My right eye started to cry now, I was so glad I didn't admit to him how I really felt..

Though who knows how he feels… He has Lucy, and has had years to admit something to me… He did have a boner at seeing me though. I stood up, and was embraced by Lucy and everyone else following shortly behind. Through all the hugs, I noticed something particularly disturbing… My bandages were fully attached at the back before, but they're loosely tied now.


	2. Chapter 2: The Public Bath

AN - Thank you for all the positive feedback! I got a few questions and shuns about the masturbation scene, but I'd like to remind you this IS a lemon fic, so sorry if that's not what you're into. I write because I love it and share it because I want others to enjoy it. As long as I have one person reading it all the way through, I will finish what I start because I don't want to disappoint. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in reviews or PM me! Wait, wait, wait, just forgot. Rather than do the whole point-of-view-switching-thingy-mabober, to prevent confusion, I will now begin "thoughts" with single 's and use italics in them. Now, let's begin:

Erza was deep in thought, contemplating her mental diary log for the day….

**'**_It's been a few weeks since my dear old friends departed, and I've missed them ever so, but we're finally about to go on our first mission since Jellal and the Tower of Heaven incident. The only thing that I still can't figure out is Natsu. I've been thinking about him ever since, and I can't get over him. It seems like those wide, brown eyes are so fierce with power, but at the same time there's a sweet softness to them of love and compassion, and the flowing yet sharp pink hair, always so elegant with that one spike heading straight up in the middle, just like hi—'_

"What am I thinking about?!" Erza exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth incase anyone heard. She forgot she was in one of the temporary Fairy Tail guest rooms, since Lucy had kicked her out after she found her looking through her dressers at her clothes, and more specifically, her undergarments. Although Erza was a fan of revealing clothing, she could not believe some of the things Lucy wore on a daily basis nowadays.

'_Perhaps I should talk to Lucy about Natsu, they do spend a lot of time together after all. Maybe Lucy has picked up on something about Natsu I'm missing, or maybe I'm just over thinking this. I've always been so stingy, maybe it's just time I admit to Natsu that… No, I can't, if I do and he refuses, it'll be everywhere… and if he accepts, it'll be everywhere also… There's no easy way out of this, is there?'_

Erza stood up, and stretched out her arms whilst raising her body slightly. She had just gotten out of the shower, and was still in her bathrobe when it unwrapped and fell. "Kyaa!" she squealed, and quickly picked it back up. It was at that unfortunate moment that Lucy decided to walk in, wanting to confirm when they were leaving for their mission.

"Hey, Erza, when are weEEeeEE… Oh my god, Erza, put some clothes on!"

"I just got out of the shower, idiot! Don't you think you should knock before entering?"

"Oh, that's great, coming from you! How many times have I found you, Natsu, and Gray crashing at my place? Why can't you get your own house?"

"What's the point of getting my own house when I have a friend so willing to share hers?

"Willing?! Last I remember, I banned you all from my house because you were going through my panties!"

"You call those slutty rags panties? One of them had a slit going through the leg holes!"

"What I wear is none of your business, especially since you insist on all your Requips being you in nothing but a bra and panties!"

"And how is it my choice what has what powers, and how normal clothes are useless?"

"Ugh, whatever, what time are we leaving to go take on the mountain yetis terrorizing Brago?"

"In an hour, now get out!"

With that, Lucy left, blushing furiously. It was one thing to see Erza naked at the community pool, but to walk in on her without her permission was something completely else. '_Why couldn't she just put some clothes on after she got out of the shower… What was she doing that required her to not Requip into something else?'_ With that though, Lucy quickly stopped that train of thought and continued to proceed to the new guild hall and leave. Natsu waved hi to her, but she didn't dare talk to him. Ever since the Tower of Heaven, Lucy had inexplicable feelings for several people, some which she never would have imagined. Lucy didn't consider herself a lesbian, but something recently had her mind focused on Erza so much to the extent she was forgetting simple things such as knocking. Lucy didn't know what to do for the next hour, so she sat on a bench and waited. After a few minutes, she over-heard two older gentlemen's conversation. Their voices were hoarse from age, and they talked with a strange, slang accent she didn't recognize.

"Hey, did'ja hear about the new wizard bath they opened up?"

"Really now? Those mages have'a brand-new fancy bath just for themselves?"

"Yeh, it's purdy nice an' its s'posta have all these here fancy potions mixed in an' s'poster regen their 'magical energy' or whatever. It's free of charge and everything."

"Damn over-privliged wizzers.. why don they make us elder folks somethin' nice ever once in a while, eh?"

"Dunno, don't care, as long as they don't blow up this city, it's fine by me."

At this point, they had caught Lucy's attention. A bath sounded nice, and ones with potions would be guaranteed to be more soothing. Plus, she had nothing to do for the next hour, and it wouldn't hurt. It didn't take long, but Lucy found the huge sign pointing to it. What gave it away wasn't the sign, it was the huge mob of wizards trying to get in. The crowd was jeering at the hired guards in the front, limiting the number of people trying to get in. Lucy walked up to a guard, wondering why not everyone could get in.

"Ah, I don't quite understand how it works, but it has something to do with the potion not distributing correctly if there's too many people. Has some nasty side effects, that's why we're here. Hey, you know there's a line specifically for Fairy Tail wizards, right? It's over on the other side of the building, as an honor to everyone you've saved, or something like that."

"Thanks for the info, keep up the work officer!" With that, Lucy headed around the building. The bath house was extremely huge for it's type, but it was of no matter. The planetary around the building was beautifully carved with magic; There were hedges that moved around on pedestal to give you an even more majestic experience while waiting in line. The woman at the front for the Fairy Tail reception was nice, though she seemed a little too energetic. Lucy rounded the corner into the towel check-out counter to see a familiar brunette.

"Cana, so nice to see you here! Why aren't you back at the guild, you know, downing more alcohol?" asked Lucy. This was the first time she had seen Cana relaxing that doesn't involve alcohol.

"Sheesh, I was hoping no one would come when I heard Fairy Tail had their own exclusive pool and section. Well, it's nice to see you Lucy. I wanted to try to relax and restore my magic, but without anyone knowing. Keep this a secret, okay? Thanks Lu!"

"Uh, sure thing Cana…" said Lucy as Cana bounded across the room. Lucy thanked the towel-worker, and walked over to her locker. She spun it around three times, landed on 27, went backwards twice, landing on 44, and forwards once more to land on 69. She pushed up, and the locker opened. Lucy reached back and unstrapped her bra, and then slipped her panties down across her ankles. She put both of them in the locker, closed it, locked it, and turned around to see Cana had left her signature blue bra laying on the stone ledge next to her locker. Lucy grabbed it, just so no one decided to steal it, and walked out to the bath, towel in hand.

"Hey Cana, you left your bra in there outside your locker!" Lucy shouted across the pool. It was at least the same size as the "public" mage bath, which held 60 people at a time with plenty of room. She noted that Cana was practicing her swimming, and kept her towel a safe distance from the edge so it didn't get wet. Lucy stepped in with her right foot to check the water temperature; It was a nice warm, with a strange tingling sensation from the potions having their effect.

"Thanks Lucy!" she said when she got back over to the steps. At that point, Lucy was all the way in, resting against the rim, when she noticed there were jets lined around the pool. She saw a switch to press for bubbles, and figured bubbles would be nice to lie in, so she pulled herself out and pressed the button. A minute or so later, a magician came out carrying a potion. He poured the contents into his hand, a liquified pink substance that he tossed into the air. When it hit it's maximum velocity, it turned into dust which swirled around and landed in the center of the pool. The dust spiraled out into the jets, and bubbles started coming out. The bubbles smelled of fresh dew on roses, and Lucy let out a sigh of relaxation. '_Why can't I relax like this more often? Maybe one day after a big mission, I can invite everyone down to a trip here where we can all just relax, and take a breather…' _Suddenly, Lucy let out a sharp "Eep!" and gasped in, swinging her leg up. Something had brushed up against her leg, and Cana was no where to be found. Cana pulled herself up out of the water and landed on Lucy's lap. She scooped up a bunch of bubbled, and smacked her in the face with them. Cana giggled, and rolled off of her lap. Lucy spat out in disgust, the taste of bubbles was NOT very appetizing.

"What the _FUCK _Cana! What was that for?" Lucy yelled, spitting out the remaining taste of bubble in her mouth.

"Aww, what's the matter, little Lucy doesn't like to play? Cana teased, rubbing the side of Lucy's arm. Lucy pulled away from Cana, shocked by her strange demeanor. "Now, don't lie to me. I've seen the way you look at Erza. You're a llllllesbian, aren't you?" Lucy was shocked. How could Cana realize that from a small crush that lasted just for a few weeks? She wasn't even around Cana constantly. "Aww, don't give me that look Lucy. Don't tell me you're a fresh lesbian, are you?" Lucy blushed profusely at the thought of being a lesbian. "Oh my gosh, you are, aren't you? Well then, allow me to show you the joys of being with your own kind."

"Wait, what are you talking about Cana? What do you me—" Cana pressed her mouth to Lucy's, kissing her passionately. Although Cana wouldn't admit it, she had a crush on Lucy ever since they got back from their S-class mission. Cana slipped her hand down to feel Lucy's enormous breasts. She gave them a large grope and felt Lucy press in harder from shock. Cana lightly pinched the tips, and she felt Lucy moan into her. Lucy pulled back

"N-no, Cana, this isn't right, this isn't natura—"

"But it feels so good, doesn't it?"

"Well yes, but no, but it's just not normal…"

"Really now? The only thing I thought wasn't normal was the amount of pleasure you get from THIS!" Cana said, thrusting two fingers deep into Lucy. Lucy let out a moan of shock. She had never felt this good, despite all the kinky ways she liked to masturbate. Cana wiggled her fingers around inside of Lucy, feeling her swirl insider of her. She pushed up against the walls of Lucy, getting more into it with every panting breath that came from her. "What's the point in having a man when you can have a woman who knows exactly what feels good?" Cana teased, starting to make a light pumping motion with her hand as she swirled her fingers inside of Lucy. Lucy was in too much pleasure to respond. Cana cast a water-breathing spell, creating a small bubble of air inside of her throat so she wouldn't have to breath. She looked at Lucy in her full glory from underneath. Lucy had a small bit of pubic hair carved in an L right above her pussy, in a nice golden color. Cana took her hand out, and pressed her face into Lucy. Cana started to suckle on her clit lightly, and felt Lucy shake with pleasure. She lightly bit down, and heard an exhausting moan erect from her parter.

"C-Cana… what are you… doing down there…" Lucy managed to pant between breaths. Lucy's pleasure nerves were overloaded, she had never felt so amazing in her life. She felt something small and wet enter her. licking around her insides and swirling them around. Lucy's legs buckled at that point, as did any resistance she had left. She fully gave into Cana, letting her body be her slave. Lucy had learned a bit of water breathing magic herself, she never knew when Natsu might fall off a boat. She cast a similar spell on her self, and plunged under the water, pushing Cana to the bottom. Lucy starting to suck on Cana's breasts, lightly pulling with her teeth, and heard Cana elicit her own light moans. Cana pushed off of the ground, and suddenly Lucy was laying face-first into Cana's pussy. Cana had no pubic hair, it had all been trimmed off, but the royalty Lucy saw in front of her was marvelous. Cana's spot was perfectly rounded, and had the perfect slopes isolating it from the rest of her body. Lucy leaned up and gently kissed it, shortly after feeling her parter do the same. Lucy nervously stuck her tongue inside Cana; she had never done this before, and was worried she'd do something wrong, some how. Lower down her body, she felt Cana eating her out, and the pleasure was so immense Lucy could hardly stand it. To distract herself, she started to swirl her tongue around inside Cana, and felt her shutter in pleasure as the young blonde began. Lucy loved the taste of Cana, it was sweet, like a cherry, but tangy like a lemon. She hungrily devoured more and more of Cana, and Lucy felt her doing the same.

At this point, Lucy could handle it no longer, and Cana had been extremely horny ever since they began. Lucy plunger her tongue deeper, and felt a rushing wave of her friend's juices rushing into her mouth. As she finished swallowing, she felt her own climax coming on. Her body was so hot, she could barely focus on the view in front of her. Lucy gave a scream of pleasure as she felt her body release into Cana, who gulped it all down. Lucy was so weak that her magical power began to drain from her body. Eventually, it drained so much her water-breathing magic stopped. Lucy swung around furiously, and she last remembered seeing Cana's shocked expression as she passed out….

AN- Damn, this took way too long to get out. I have finals this week, so I might not get any writing done, but I'll try to get another chapter out by Friday night, then play catch-up and post a chapter on Saturday and Sunday both. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3: Invisible Lucy

AN - Sorry these are taking so long to get out. I really, really am, I love writing this story, it's just that I've been gone for the holidays and unable to write, and now I have to get back to my classes. I'm going to try to get out AT LEAST one a week, so bare with me.

Lucy woke up with a gasp. The last thing she remembered was the look of her friend's face as she was drowning. Lucy looked around, seeing her surroundings. She was at her house, everything in order. She felt from the cold breeze that past by her shoulders that she was still undressed. She saw her clothing from the bath folded neatly with a note written on it laying in a chair by her was no sign of Cana anywhere, but she heard snoring. She laid her head down on her pillow to rest it from the headache of last night's events. She opened her eyes to behold Natsu Dragneel snoring right in her face. Lucy let out a scream of shock, and fell out of the bed. Natsu, daft as ever, slept right through it. Lucy covered herself up, lest he wake up, and ran to the bathroom. On the way, she grabbed her clothes and the note, and locked herself inside.

She took hold of her panties, and noticed something was off. '_Ugh, Erza was right, there is a rip through the leg holes…_' she thought, and proceeded to slip them on. She grabbed her usual blue outfit's (The one with the golden fairy tail emblem on her right shoulder and the white trim) skirt, and pulled it over. She looked for her bra. '_Ugh, Cana, did you forget my bra? Damn it, I'm not going out there, I don't hear Natsu snoring. He might've woken up._' She slipped her top on, and looked in the mirror. To her distress, she saw her nipples were poking out slightly due to the lack of a bra to cover it. However, a few more seconds, and she saw something shocking. Her clothes were floating! She stared down at herself, and saw nothing but clothes! '_W-what happened!? I knew something was off, but how did I not notice this? What happened?!_' Lucy started to panic; how could she go out like this? There was only one option… '_I'll… have to go… naked…_' A shiver ran down her spine as she came to this conclusion. She slowly started to strip, worried that whatever happened may cure itself as she went about her day. She was standing there, stark naked, yet she saw nothing but her usual bathroom, free of any people.

Lucy unlocked her bathroom door, and slowly opened it. She saw Natsu awake in her bed, stretching outwards. While he wasn't looking, Lucy slipped out of the room, to bump into her desk and fall over. She let out a small "Oof" when she hit the ground, which brought Natsu's attention to her. Natsu stared at where Lucy was for several seconds, and Lucy started to blush profusely. '_Can he see me?!_' she thought, worried for her privacy. Just as she started to cover herself up, Natsu shrugged and looked down at the bulge before him. Natsu had a small case of the morning wood, standing at about 4 inches. Lucy crawled into the bathroom to avoid any awkward situations, and pulled herself into the tub as silently as possible. Natsu let out a long sigh, and walked into the bathroom himself. He closed the door, locking it behind him, and walked over to the toilet. He zipped down his pants, revealing gray and black boxers, which he also removed. Doing so revealed a medium-hard member, a good 5 inches at this point. He then straddled the seat so that he could aim his penis into the toilet, despite the boner. He laid there a while, and then started to pee. Once he was finished, he flushed, and stood up. '_He didn't even put the seat back down!_' thought Lucy, disgusted by her friend's bathroom etiquette. However, she wasn't prepared for what would come next.

Lucy stood there, watching him, waiting for him to leave. But, it seems as though she only jinxed it. Natsu slipped off his shirt, and hung his scarf on the edge of the sink. He walked over, and turned on the bath faucet, but Lucy was too late to escape. The water had already started pouring, and if she got out now, she would make a splash. Natsu cranked up the heat; being the fire dragon slayer, Lucy's maximum temperature felt like a chilled bath, but it was better than not doing so. To avoid being burned, Lucy scooted to the corner, pushed herself against the wall, slowly removing her feet, and positioned herself with her feet on top of the faucet. She contemplated getting out, but Natsu was standing in the way, and her back was keeping her up against the wall. If she put too much pressure on the faucet, it may come lose, since the bathroom was in dire need of an update. Once the tub was steaming, Natsu stepped in, and laid down. He drew the curtains out, making Lucy's escape impossible.

Lucy noticed two things after Natsu laid down in the tub. The first was that Natsu was absorbing all of the excess heat; the water was no longer steaming. The second, was that the faucet keeping her up was starting to break. One of the screws had fallen out at some point, and if she stayed up there any longer, she would fall. '_Well, shit… I can't get out, and I can't stay up here… That means.. oh no.._' Lucy started to panic as she came to the conclusion that she would have to get _into_ the bath, _with_ Natsu.

Lucy pulled in her feet and pushed out her arms, putting her in a push-up position now. '_Well, if I stood here, then the water would not be seen around my feet, giving me away. That means, I have to stand out of sight of Natsu, which means I have to get behind him._' Lucky for Lucy, Natsu was currently laying there with his eyes shut, still with his morning wood, now at a good 6 inches. '_How much bigger could it grow?!_' Lucy thought with horror, but at the same time, was almost mesmerized by it. Lucy shook her head, determined to not get caught in this escapade. She slowly let her feet come off the wall, and landed softly in the water. She stood up straight, and started to scuffle across the water, blending in with the noise of the faucet. She tried to just stand in the back right corner, but the amount of water missing there was _SO_ inconspicuous, she couldn't risk it. She lifted her right leg and passed it over her friend's head, placing it in the other corner.

It was at this moment that the bath was done filling up, and Natsu opened his eyes, to find himself looking at the ceiling. He lifted himself up, and felt his hair hit something, but turned around and saw nothing. He leaned forward, shut off the water, and grabbed the soap and wash towel. He washed himself down, starting with his arms, coming down to his back and chest, then down his legs. When he came up his inner thigh, he sighed and tossed the towel behind him, hitting Lucy's left boob. She quickly swiped the towel off of her, since a floating towel would be seen pretty damn quickly. Looking back up at Natsu, she saw that he had stood up and turned around, facing right at her. She glanced down at her friend's dick to see a whopping 8 inches, and the possibility of it to still grow. Natsu took a step closer, and pulled back the curtains. '_Quick! Now's my moment to escape!_' thought Lucy, but just as she leaned to get out, he closed it again. She looked forward again, to see her friend mere centimeters from entering her down below. She tried to step up higher, but putting her weight on her toes would cause her to fall. '_This is bad… not only might he find me, but he might do so by accidentally fucking me.. I don't want to lose my virginity!_' Lucy thought that final thought with horror. It's not that she didn't find natsu unattractive, but she'd like to have a relationship before having ACTUAL sex with someone (she doesn't count Cana since she doesn't find that to be ACTUAL sex).

Natsu started to stroke his dick slowly at first. He let out a shudder of pleasure, relaxing the pent up muscle beneath him. He rubbed and rubbed, but it just didn't feel the same as the time when he saw Erza's glorious tits. He started to think about Erza, her smooth skin, her soft curves, and her beautiful red hair. Her flowing, red, scarlet hair laying over her shoulders, and resting on her breasts, just hiding her nipples. He imagined the passionate kiss he would have with her, and continued to beat faster. Natsu started to moan to himself, "Erza…. Erza Scarlet… Oh, Erza…" All the cute noises she would make as he rammed himself into her, and the screams she would make from pure pleasure overrunning her body. But those screams would bring attention, and then Lucy would come in worried, and be turned on by what she saw. Then Lucy would join in… "Lucy… ohh, Lucy…" Natsu moaned.

Lucy stared bug-eyed at her friend, in complete shock of what she heard. '_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE THINKING ABOUT IN THERE?!_' Lucy watched in horror as her friend continued to moan her name (and Erza's, but Lucy wasn't focusing on that) and continued to stroke harder and harder. Natsu was continuing this escapade in his mind. He had Erza bouncing up and down on his cock, with Lucy's pussy right is his face, with him eating her out. Above, Lucy and Erza were passionately making out, and both of them were about to cum. "_I'm cumming… Natsu~~!_" both of them would cry out as they came simultaneously. "Mmm Lucy, you taste… so sweet" Natsu moaned out, causing Lucy to blush so hard her whole body would turn a shade of red if you could see it. A few minutes later, after more moaning and various remarks about Lucy and Erza from Natsu, he started to pant… "Erza… I-I'm cumming.." and shot out several large streams straight up into the air, to land flat on Lucy's tit's and face. With that, Lucy could take no more. She screamed and jumped out of the bath, tearing down the curtains and falling onto the floor. She scrambled to get up, slammed face-first into the locked door, managed to open it, and run out, curtains wrapped around her feet.

Natsu, having sat there witnessing this, was very confused. It took him a few seconds, but he finally managed to figure out what happened. "GHOST! THERE'S A MOTHER-FUCKING GHOST IN LUCY'S SHOWER! SAVE MEEEEE!" he screamed as he ran out of the bathroom naked, jumping out Lucy's bedroom window and landing in the river outside, swimming away. He got several stares as he swam all throughout Magnolia in attempt to run away from the 'ghost'. Lucy, on the other hand, had ran down into the kitchen after falling and tripping several times. After taking several minutes to recuperate, she stood up and untangled the curtains from around her legs. She turned around and saw herself in the reflection of the window, nothing but air. Her body was sore, and she felt bruises and cuts all over her body. '_I have to find someone to help me with this… who in the guild could help me with this…. I know, Levy can!_' And with that, Lucy took off to find Levy!

AN - Finally. I started this chapter all the way back on December 23rd. Welp, at least it's done. The next chapter will cure Lucy of her invisibility, and introduce Gajeel. I've decided that I'm going to skip the Fighting Festival in order to get to the Oración Seis arc, which is where I have a certain something planned. Leave a review if you liked it, or tell me what I could do better.


End file.
